What The Heart Wants
by xXxShonxXx
Summary: -Story for The Lucha Warrior , Detrick Cyrus WWE's newest signee is determined to leave a legacy in the WWE and along the way find love. Sasha/Oc/Becky
1. Chapter 1

"You gonna keep us in suspense or tell us already, D?" My cousins sassy voice filled my ear.

"Yeah, I'd like to know before I start getting grey hairs." Another voiced chimed in, I'd called my two cousins Katarina & Eddie on a conference call right after my meeting.

"I'm making my debut next week on Raw." I said grinning, Katarina let out a loud squeal while Eddie & I groaned. I'm pretty sure we both pulled the phone away from our ears. "Hey, Katarina calm down. I know your excited but we like being able to hear."

"I second that." Eddie said, I had a feeling Katarina was pouting.

"I'm just so excited I can see it now, Detrick Cyrus WWE World Heavy Weight Champion, you gotta make the Fam-bam proud." Katarina said.

"Yes, although I'm a little bummed I won't be seeing you around ROH anymore." Eddie said. My cousins were wrestlers just like me Katarina was working Chikara while Eddie & I worked Honor together.

"You'll have to find a new partner to kick those Young Bucks asses with." I said laughing, I felt a small tap on my shoulder and looked behind me, there stood the CB of newly formed stable PCB. The steampunk Diva smiled at me.

"We couldn't help but overhear your phone call, welcome to the WWE." Becky Lynch said holding out her hand. I shook it and smiled before shaking Charlotte's hand too, two of the best female wrestlers on the roster just welcomed me to the WWE.

"Hello, D ?" Katarina said reminding me I was on the phone.

"Oh I gotta go, I'll call you two later." I said hanging up after they said bye.

"So what exactly is your name? I swear I know you from somewhere." The former Women's Champion asked.

"Detrick Cyrus." I replied.

"That sounds vaguely familar, we gotta go but welcome to the WWE." Charlotte replied as she and Becky waved I turned and headed out of the performance center and back to my car. Today was tuesday so in 6 days I'd be living my dream, I'd be continuing my families legacy.

* * *

6 days later

I stared at myself in the mirror my brown skin was glowing possibly from the excitement while my brown eyes showed a bit of worry, my fade however was great. I don't know what emotion felt stronger for me the worry or the excitement. A sharp knocked on my hotel room dragged me from my thoughts slipping on a complimentary towel I made my way to the door and glanced out the peep hole only for a light brown eye to be staring back at me.

"Open up, Vickie flew us out and told us your room number." Katarina yelled I'm pretty sure she kicked the door, I heard chuckling and assumed it was Eddie. The second I opened the door, my little cousin engulfed me in a bear hug which was weird with her being shorter than me, standing at 5'8 while I was 5'11.

"She's so clingy." Eddie joked we shook hands quickly and they came in I shut the door behind them and followed them to the couch.

"I'm still kind of bummed, you won our bet and got here before us." Eddie said rubbing the back of his neck, when I was 13 we'd made a bet. Whom ever made it to the WWE first got the order the other two around like slaves for as long as they wanted.

"Yes, I had it all planned out my entrance would have been you two carrying me to the ring every week."Katarina said playing with her raven curls.

"Good thing it was me then." I joked.

"We will be here soon." Eddie smiled he looked kinda like me our complexion was the same and we'd had the same fade hair cut the only real difference was that 1 inch Eddie had on me.

"So have you gotten to meet anybody yet? Like Orton ? Or Reigns ? Or Balor ?" Katarina asked giddily.

"Nope,I'm kind of a surprise still." I said shrugging.

"And your not going to let us in on it at all ?" Eddie asked.

"Nope." I smirked

* * *

 **Raw**

It was crazy at first I was nervous but then the second the bell rang it all went away, I managed to do what was hard for many. I beat John Cena on my debut and took the United States Championship from him. I can honestly say it was the hardest match in my career yet. The little curly haired interviewer chick tapping me on the shoulder was the only thing to pull me out of the dream like daze I was in.

"Oh, hi." I said smiling at her, I shifted my newly won championship onto my shoulder.

"You managed to make a huge impact tonight on Raw, answering Cena's open challenge and then walking out the winner, the WWE universe wants to know who are you." Jojo said holding the microphone to me.

"Detrick Cyrus, and I am going to be around for along time." I said glancing at my title." And this is only the beginning."

"Thank you, Detrick." Jojo smiled before walking away with the camera man whom I just noticed. I started to head back to my locker to change out of my gear but I ended up bumping into someone when I rounded the corner.

"Watch where you're going moron." Sasha Banks hissed before glaring up at me, her eyes quickly went wide and she gasped. "Oh my god, I'm sorry."

"No I walked into you." I said reaching down to help her up.

"Yeah you did, but I know you." Sasha said practically bouncing up and down.

"You do?" I asked genuinely confused, sure I'd known who a large amount of the roster was but people knowing me, was kind of strange.

"You're Eddie's son, he adopted you when you were 9." Sasha said in awe before clearing her throat and straightening herself out, I chuckled remembering she always said she was an Eddie fan every chance she could get.

"You're the first one to recognize me." I laughed, Sasha raised an eyebrow but didn't speak I felt somebody snatch my title and another somebody latch onto my side.

"Thats how you do it cous!" Eddie yelled patting me on the back, I glanced down at Katarina who slowly unlatched herself from me, thank god because the girl was pretty strong.

"Guys this is -." I started but Katarina cut me off smiling.

"Everyone knows Sasha, D."

"Fine, we'll these are -." I started again but Sasha cut me off.

"Eddie Stylez & Katarina Love, your cousins." She answered Eddie raised an eyebrow at her while Katarina smirked. " I do my research. I should go find, Naomi & Tamina nice meeting you three." Sasha turned on her heel and walked off.

"She's alot nicer than I thought." Eddie said.

"I think she has a crush." Katarina smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, The only thing that is mine is Katarina Love, Eddie Styles belongs to DJGreatness & Detrick Cyrus belongs to La Lucha Warrior. Most of the plot belongs to La Lucha Warrior but these are my words and I'm working the story if that makes sense. Its his vision using my words but onto the story.**

* * *

 **Smackdown**

"Do you two insist on going everywhere with me?" I groaned I was dressed in a pair of light blue jeans, a black T-shirt and white sneakers, Eddie carried my championship which was now fitted with my name plate.

"Yes, yes we do." Eddie said laughing he wore a similar outfit except his shirt was red.

"You will miss us, when I head back to Chikara and he heads back to Honor." Katarina said from on my back she was dressed in a bright pink crop top, black leather leggings and knee high black boots.

"I don't know about that." I joked, Katarina jumped off my back when she spottted Team BAD and ran off to go talk to them, Sasha waved at me before they disappeared down a corridor.

"So Ms. Banks huh." Eddie said elbowing me in the side, I pulled him into a headlock.

"You two need to be careful back here." Charlotte said I let go off Eddie and looked down sheepishly.

"Hey me & Charlotte wrestle all the time." Becky said laughing.

"After I saw you on Raw, I remembered where I knew you from, Eddie's kid you're Raquel's brother we met on way too many occasions for me to not remember you." Charlotte said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Its okay, its been awhile Char." I smiled, Eddie looked between the three of us wiggling his eyebrows. "Oh and this is my cousin Eddie."

"Charlotte & Becky." Charlotte replied pointing to herself and Becky until Paige jumped on Beckys back from nowhere. "And Paige."

"Nice to meet you three, I'm gonna go head off to catering." Eddie waved goodbye before walking off.

"Nice to see you again, Detrick."Paige said pulling Becky into a headlock, I'd met Paige along with a few others on the Independents.

"You too, its been years. You three have a match tonight ?" I asked

"Yup, against Team Bella." Charlotte replied with an eyeroll.

"And you've got a match with Ziggler." Becky said finally getting out of Paige's headlock.

"Right after our match." Paige said

"I should go get ready." I said the girls waved before I turned on my heel heading down the corridor Team Bad had gone down a couple more seconds later & I was walking into the Superstars lockerroom with my duffle bag on hand. I got mostly judging looks while some looked friendly. I went to the first empty locker I found and started to change into my gear which consisted of (Black and Gold trunk shorts, white sneakers with black and gold kickpads, black knee pads, black elbow pad on the right arm and black wrist tape on both hands and a sleeveless shirt with "DC3" in mexican flag colors. ) I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around.

"Welcome to the big leagues kid." Dolph said patting me on the back, Dolph use to be my moms boyfriend it wasn't as bad as most people thought, Dolph was actually pretty cool unlike Edge but thats a story for another day.

"Thanks Dolph." I said hanging my duffle up on the hook.

"¿Dónde está tu amigo título? " Kalisto asked (Where is your title buddy)

"Yeah man you should really be wearing it." Sin Cara said looking around.

"Eddie has it, he's probably trying to flirt with Alicia Fox with it." I said making everyone laugh.

"Sounds about right, that guys more of a Ziggler than you are and I could've been your dad." Dolph joked.

"I just came to get dressed its only 7 and we're on at 9." I replied Dolph nodded." I'm gonna go wrestle my title away from Eddie."

Sin Cara & Kalisto came with me to catering where we found Eddie leaning against Team Bellas table flaunting the belt in their faces like he'd been the one to win it.

"Eddie!" I called he turned and looked at me before making his way over, I noticed Nikki glare at me while Brie flashed a greatful look.

"How bad did you bomb with the Señoras(Ladies)?" Kalisto asked laughing.

"I almost got Foxxy's number." Eddie smiled confidently."But Nikki was cock blocking me that whole time."

"She's probably alittle angry you had the title her boyfriend just lost in her face." I replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Whoops. She did make sure to point out that I wasn't Detrick Cyrus." Eddie laughed handing me back my title."I offered to trade, you know I'd have every Diva chasing me if I was carrying around that butterfly."

"Speaking of butterflies where's the little one?" Sin Cara asked referring to Katarina.

"With Team BAD somewhere." Eddie answered making sure to imitate Naomi bouncing his arms up and down.

"Those 3 are bad news you sure your okay with her hanging out with them?" Kalisto asked

"Its her life man, she's 23 we can't tell her what to do, I'm gonna go grab something to eat." I replied heading over to the table where atleast 50 different foods laid. I got a hoagie, some chips and a bottle of water before making my way to the table the guys had claimed as their own.

"So whats it like being the man?" Kalisto asked I looked at him confused."You dethroned Cena!"

"I think I just got lucky out, there he wasn't expecting me so he wasn't prepared when we go at it again, it'll be much much harder." I admitted honestly, I hadn't been informed of a rematch yet but I'm 90% sure it'd be taking place at Battleground

"You did it once, you'll do it again Cuz." Eddie smiled reaching over and taking half of my sandwhich.

The next two hours breezed by and now I was at the gorrilla hyping myself up to go against Dolph, I already knew I could take him but it would still be interesting as much as I liked Dolph I promised my mom in advance I'd get a few hits in for her.

"Well I'll see you out there." Dolph said as Here To Show The World played and he went through the curtain. The roar of the crowd was electric as he made his entrance.

Get Up instrumental played (Uso's old theme)

And I walked through the curtain, I had gotten a nice loud pop from the crowd as I held my title up.

"And making his way to the ring from Boyle's Heights, California weighing in at 229 pounds, he is the current United States Champion, Detrick Cyrus!" Eden announced as I made my way down to the ring, I slapped a few peoples hands before I took off my shirt and tossed it to a fan who carried a "Viva La Raza" sign. I pointed at it for a moment before entering the ring and placing my title on the apron.

Dolph & I shook hands just as the bell rang, we circled each other briefly before going into the shoulder-collar lock up, with Dolph getting the upperhand, he'd tried to suplex me but I countered and landed on my feet behind him before taking him down with an armdrag. Dolph smiled getting back to his feet. We went into another lock up with him once again getting the upperhand taking me down with a headlock takedown but I'd managed to lock my legs around his neck thus prompting him to do a kip up.

We circled each other once again before we both hit the ropes at the same time we hit twin super kicks right on each others jaw followed by kip ups at the same time. The crowd was really behind the both of us and we hadn't really even went into it yet. I hit Dolph with a crucifix pin but he kicked out at 2 before taking me down into a backslide pin which I kicked out at 2 myself. I hit Ziggler with a high kick dazing him long enough for me to hit a vertical suplex on him. I picked him back up and sent him into the ropes, he rebounded back and I jumped over him he rebounded once again and I caught him with a standing hurricarana pinning him at the same time.

"1!" Dolph kicked out.

He'd gotten to his feet quicker than me and hit one of his picture perfect dropkicks knocking me flat onto my back, he then grabbed me into a headlock the one where you know he was showing off, the one he stands on his head for. He released me and pulled me to my feet irish whipping me into the corner he went for a stinger splash but I dove out the way before hitting him with a school boy roll up but instead of pinning him I hit him with a deadlift powerbomb. I then started scaling the turnbuckle. I went for my 630 senton but Dolph rolled out the way just before I could connect. He then rolled me over and covered me.

"1!"

"2!" I kicked out!

Dolph stood me back up but out of nowhere I catch him in the side of the head with a trouble in paradise I've dubbed the 313. He limply fell to the mat and I covered him quickly.

"1!"

"2!" Dolph gets the shoulder up.

We both get up at the same time, Dolph goes for a clothesline but I ducked it before hitting him with my own very stiff clothesline making his body flip out. I start to lock in the Lasso from El Paso but Dolph keeps elbowing me refusing to allow me to lock it in. I get frustrated and put him into a crossface instead but he still refuses to tap. I let him go and pull him to his feet before putting him on my back in a fireman's carry hold but he slides off my back and the next thing I know he's hitting the Zig Zag on me and I'm laying on my back staring up at the arena lights. I feel the refs hand slap the mat twice so I instinctively throw my shoulder up, Dolph looks down at me in shock before pulling me up again and running the ropes, he tries to hit his sit out facebuster but I catch him surprising myself and the fans, and maneuver him onto my back before dropping him with an overhead kick (DKO Fireman's Carry dropped into an overhead kick). I tiredly cover Dolph.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

My theme plays as Eden announces me as the winner, I pick up my belt from the apron and help Dolph up to his feet. He holds my arm up before leaving. I celebrated for a little bit longer before stopping in my tracks as John Cena's music begins to play and he comes onto the stage.

"Now Detrick, you beat me fair and square but next week at BattleGround, I am using my rematch clause. I want the chance to go one on one with you again for that title. Monday was a match for the ages but next Sunday will be a match for the Centuries." He preached I didnt feel like getting a microphone so I nodded holding up the belt. He smiled before turning and heading backstage shortly after I did the same. Finding Katarina,Eddie & Kalisto waiting for me.

"I thought for a second he was gonna Attitude Adjust you." Katarina said first, Eddie chuckled rubbing the back of his neck clearly he'd thought the same.

"John's the most noble guy in the back, you did nothing to provoke him to I think he respects you."Kalisto said I'm pretty sure it was more for my cousins benefits then my own.

"I'm gonna go shower and change, I'll meet you guys in catering when its time to go." I replied Katarina stomped her foot and walked off with Eddie following her while Kalisto came with me to the locker. In about 20 minutes later I was showered and dressed in the clothing I wore to the arena. A few more guys congratulated me, Kevin Owens, Adrian Neville, The Usos & Cody Rhodes before I made my way to catering. Eddie was once again flirting or atleast trying to flirt with Alicia Fox while Fandango was twirling Katarina around. Deciding Eddie needed more time than Kat did I walked over to her first.

"Time to go." I said tapping Katarina she pouted while Fandango glared at me.

"You can't just take my future dance partner away like that."

"One she can't dance, and two I'm her ride to the hotel go find someone else." I replied, Katarina looked at me wide eyed before grabbing my arm and tugging me away. Eddie walked away from Fox with a smirk as we headed out of catering and to the parking lot. Eddie called shotgun and took up the passengers seat while Katarina sat in the back and I got behind the wheel. I started up the car and pulled out the parking lot.

"So I got Foxs number." Eddie smiled victoriously holding up a piece of napkin.

"Congrats you could be on next season of Total Divas." Katarina replied sarcastically.

"And I always found out some very interesting news, D." Eddie said

"Noway me too." Katarina said excitedly.

"A certain Diva in the back has a crush on a certain United States Champion." Eddie said dramatically I side eyed him for a second.

"When did you talk to Sasha?" Katarina asked confused, Eddie looked confused before smirking.

"You my friend are going to be a player, Becky Lynch is who I'm talking about."

"That is not going to end well." Katarina said.

"Its not." I finally said scratching the back of my neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Raw July 13th . . . .

6 days away from Battleground ..

Eddie & Katarina flew back off to get back to their lives or whatever it is they did when I wasn't around. So now I'd get to finally enjoy the peace and quiet and really take in life as a Superstar. After a quick shower I got dressed in a black muscle shirt, blue basketball shorts and a pair of black sneakers to get alittle gym time in. And since the gym was actually in the hotel I didn't have to worry about a long trip.

Walking into the gym I spotted alot of the roster they all must have had the same idea as me, scanning them all quickly I spotted the Finn Balor along with Samoan Joe lifting weights, I made my way over to them.

"Sup guys." I said.

"Cyrus!" Joe smiled."Congrats on that belt."

"Yeah, congratulations." Finn said huffing as he lifted his weights.

"Right back at you NXT Champ." I said. "Thanks Joe."

I got in a nice maybe hour and a half work out in before I saw a flash of red hair (or purple or pink). I set the weight down slowly and turned my attention towards The Boss who was lifting smaller weights.

"Did you stop cause of me ?" Sasha smirked staring straight ahead.

"Your hairs a real attention grabber." I joked, making her giggle.

"I've heard that once or twice, getting ready for Battleground ?" She replied, I nodded before starting to jump rope.

"Yup, Cena will be a huge challenge this time around, how are you feeling about your match ?" I replied.

"We still haven't decided who's representing us, or know who we're going up against." Sasha explained sighing.

"I'm sure, they'll let the Boss represent and you'll beat a Bella and probably Charlotte with ease." I said she smiled at this.

"Your right, I am the Boss." Sasha said full of sassyness.

"Yes you are." I laughed.

* * *

After the gym, I walked Sasha back to her room before going back to mine and showering this time dressing in a grey Polo shirt, light blue jeans and black sneakers. I heard my phone vibrate on the couch, I blindly answered it.

"Yes, Kat ?" I asked I heard a scuff.

"You should check your caller ID next time, thats offensive." Chavo retorted, I chuckled lightly

"My bad, she normally calls the most." I replied. "But whats up?"

"Why am I the last to hear you debuted?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"It was suppose to be a surprise, but if it makes you happy I'm on the Battleground card." I smiled.

"Fantástico, yo y Vickie estaré allí esta vez." He said back (Fantastic, me & Vickie will be there this time.)

"Great I'll see you Sunday." I smiled, we talked for alittle bit longer before I had to head to the Arena. When I got there the matchcard was already posted and I'd be facing Cesaro in the 3rd match of the night. I hung out with The Lucha Dragons & The Usos until it was time for me to go out there I was alittle nervous since I hadn't faced Cesaro in such along time but I shook it off, he sent me a brief nod at the gorilla before a stagehand hit his music and he went out. A few minutes later mine hit.

 **Get Up**

"And his opponent weighing in at 229 pounds, from Boyles Heights, California he is the United States Champion, Detrick Cyrus!" Jojo announced as I made my way to the ring my crowd reaction was getting much better the more the people got to see what I could do. I entered the ring before tossing my shirt into the crowd again, I placed my title down before bouncing up and down briefly. The ref rang the bell and me & Cesaro shook hands quickly before circling each other and going into the lock up. Cesaro got the Upperhand and slammed me to the mat with a quick vertical suplex.

I clutched my back in pain briefly before getting to my feet, I grabbed Cesaro into a headlock trying to wear him down a bit but he countered and shoved me forward before hitting a quick shoulder block and pinning me.

"1!" I kicked right out.

I rolled Cesaro into a roll up.

"1!" Cesaro kicked out.

Cesaro then turn into into a jackknife cover.

"1!" I kicked out.

We both got to our feet at the same time, I ran at Cesaro but he hit me with an arm drag, I came at him again and he caught me with another one. I hit the ropes for speed and laid him out with a crossbody before hitting a leg drop. I scaled the turnbuckle and hit a moonsault hooking Cesaro's leg.

"1!"

"2!" Kick out!

I pulled Cesaro up and irish whipped him he rebounded back with a clothesline before grabbing me by the ankles and swinging me around the crowd began to count along how many times he swung me as I got dizzy. At the count of 8 he let me go sending me flying head first into the bottom turnbuckle. Cesaro went to stomp on me but I managed to slide out the way and trip him sending him face first into the second turnbuckle. I was still pretty dizzy but I scaled the turnbuckle again I pulled Cesaro up for a tornado DDT but he ends up getting out of my grip and hitting a sick uppercut making me slump forward. He then hits a superplex before covering me.

"1!"

"2!" I kicked out

The crowd was really into our match there was pretty split chants for the both of us going since the bell rang. I slowly staggered to my feet and hit a low dropkick bringing Cesaro down to a knee I then hit my 313 (trouble in paradise) dazing Cesaro. I hoisted him up on my shoulders for the DKO but Cesaro slid off my shoulders and german suplexed me. I landed on my neck pretty hard and couldn't get back up right away. I felt my self being rolled over and covered.

"1!"

"2!" I kicked out on instinct.

The next thing I know Cesaro lifted me up and slammed my head to the mat with the Neutrilizer he then covered me again.

"1!"

"2!" I got my shoulder up just in time and the crowd went absolutely wild. Cesaro pulled me up but I hit a schoolboy on him.

"1!" Cesaro kicked out.

We both got to our feet and traded a few blows back and forth, Cesaro went for a forearm but I caught his arm and spun him around before hitting a backstabber. I then scaled the turnbuckle and hit my 630 senton before hooking both legs.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Get Up**

"Your winner via pinfall, Detrick Cyrus!" Jojo announced, I celebrated briefly before exiting the ring my neck was killing me. Dolph was waiting for me at the gorilla with an ice pack I smiled in thanks as I took it from him and put it on my neck.

"That was a nasty bump out there." Dolph said as we began walking.

'I know man, it still hurts no doubt everyones gonna call to check on my later." I huffed shifting the icepack.

"Thats family for you." Dolph chuckled.

"Hey uh, Detrick can I talk to you for a second." Becky Lynch said, I shot Dolph a look and walked off after winking at me.

"Whats up Bex?" I asked

"Are you okay?" She asked,I shrugged.

"Yeah,I'm fine." I replied."I just landed bad."

"So is there something going on with you & Sasha?" Becky asked nervously.

"Why do you say that ?" I asked seeing if she'd admit to what Eddie told me.

"I just saw you two at the gym and was curious thats all." Becky said.

"Well there is nothing going on." I answered, she smiled as she grabbed Big E who was walking by.

"Good because that would be E-diotic."

"You & your puns." I laughed as Big E walked off chuckling.

"Did you wanna hang out sometime?" Becky asked playing with her hair.

"Sure, just let me know when."


	4. Chapter 4

**Wednesday. . . 4 days away from BattleGround**

"So tell me about this wonderful week you've been having so far cous." Eddie face smirked at me on my laptop from our video chat.

"Well you all seen me beat Ziggler great match." I started, Eddie rolled his eyes."I've got a date with a Lass Kicker later on & I'm making my paperview debut at BattleGround."

"And from the Dirtsheets I've been reading, don't judge me you'll be facing Ryback tomorrow."Eddie retorted I groaned slightly. That meathook looked brutal.

"He packs a mean clothesline." I said involuntarily rubbing my neck.

"Lets not forget about how bad Rybaxel sucked, you can take him."Eddie encouraged, I nodded as a request popped up to join our chat.

"BombShellKat wants to join our chat should we ignore her?" I asked jokingly.

"Yeah, lets ignore her."Eddie said before cringing."I'm actually too close to her to ignore her she'll take the drive from Philly to New York to beat me or worst drag me shopping. Detrick accept her!" I laughed then clicked accept Katarina's glaring face popped up on a separate screen beside Eddies.

"Yo,yo yo." Katarina smiled.

"Pop a 40 its cryme tyme."I said back while Eddie chuckled.

"You guys have been doing that since Cryme Tyme formed."

"If it aint broke don't fix it."Katarina replied."Anyways what are we talking about?"

"Detrick is going up against Ryback on Smackdown."Eddie said making Katarina shrug.

"Piece of cake do me a favor for every time he yells feed me more,please roundhouse kick him that is the most annoying thing ever."Katarina replied."What about you Eddie?"

"Since the abrupt desolation of Styles & Cyrus, I've gotten a title shot against Jay Lethal can I get a fist pump suckers."Eddie beamed fist pumping making us laugh.

"Stomp a mudhole in him."Katarina smirked.

"I second that bring that World Television Championship into the family."I encouraged.

"You know I will."Eddie said."And Kat-Daddy whats new with you."

"Besides being the best Bombshell in all of WZW, I'm getting my first match out of Philly. I'll be going up against DRUMROLL PLEASE." Katarina said excitedly." Leva Bates! You guys know how much I like Blue Pants."

"This week has been really good to us."I said smiling, Eddie & Katarina nodded in agreement.

"Yup, me & Kat are getting closer and closer to joing the WWE."Eddie said happily.

"I sooo can't wait to join Team Bad." Katarina said eagerly. "Speaking of Team Bad have you talked to a certain NXT Woman's Champion yet?"

"For a second at the gym, I've got a date with Becky later."I replied, Katarina looked shocked before pouting.

"But I shipped you with Sasha, I'm already writing fan fiction."

"I hope its anonymous or you'll look creepy."Eddie said laughing. My phone vibrated beside my leg it was a text from Becky.

 _Hey meet me in lobby in 10, lets have a Bexellent time._

"It is very much anonymous Eddie." Katarina glared.

"Well I've gotta go I'll check in with you two eventually." I joked we all said our good byes and I logged out I was already dressed and everything so I just headed down to the lobby. Becky stood by the receptionists desk dressed in a loose white tanktop and burgandy skinnys with black sandels she looked pretty good.

"Becky." I greeted smiling once I got closer.

"Hey Detrick, ready to go ?" Becky beamed at me.

"Yup, my car or yours?" I asked just as Paige walked pass her tossing the keys into my hand."Should I even ask?"

"Don't ask Paige is Paige."Becky chuckled as we headed out the hotel and to her well apparently PCB's rental car for the week.

* * *

"Applebees & bumper cars, you are full of surprises." I joked as me & Becky returned to the hotel.

"I do know how to have a good time."Becky said tucking some of her orange hair behind her ear.

"I wouldn't mind hanging out with you anytime." I smiled as Becky blushed.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"Paige asked throwing the door open and glaring at the two of us playfully.

"Why its only 7pm." I cringed playing along.

"Thats too late to have my sweet innocent Becky out."Paige wagged her finger before pulling Becky inside by the ear making us both laugh.

"You are crazy." I said.

"She is."Charlotte said shaking her head as she pulled Paige by the ear away from Becky.

"Ugh I'm embarrassed, I'll see you later."Becky laughed before shutting the door.

* * *

 **SmackDown**

"Woo Woo Woo, the champs here." Zack Ryder fist pumped Dolph.

"Whats up?" I greeted back bumping fists with the two.

"Not much, I see you're up against Ryback tonight good luck." Zack said flipping his shades down.

"Thanks." I said tossing my bag into my locker, 3rd match on the card so I had plenty of time to get myself prepared.

"You've really been making waves in the company."Cesaro said as he passed by us.

"Thanks I'm trying to be as big as possible."I replied. I quickly changed into my gear and headed off to meet with Eden, I had a quick interview to film for the WWE App.

* * *

"My guest at this time United States Champion, Detrick Cyrus."Eden smiled as I stood beside her holding the belt over my shoulder."Now in a few days you face John Cena in a rematch for the United States Championship, but before that you must get though Ryback."

"Ryback's tough but I'm tougher, I'll get through this match just fine and then go on to retain at Battleground." I said confidently.

"The fans have been asking since your debut, who is Detrick Cyrus can you answer that question ?" Eden asked pointing her microphone towards me.

"I'm just a guy who wants to make his family proud, to leave a long lasting legacy and to keep the family name alive." I replied with a small smile. "Every match I win is for my dad,Eddie every title I win is for him every move I make will be for him."

"Thank you very much Detrick." Eden smiled before I walked off.

* * *

"There's the guy I was looking for." Naomi said dancing her way to the gorilla with Tamina trailing behind her. She carried a black cloth in her hand while smiling.

"Nao, Tamina." I greeted both of them before looking back at the monitor right now the current segment was Dolph/Lana/Summer/Rusev drama that I wasn't to interested in.

"We just got our brand new Team Bad T-shirts." Naomi smirked opening up the black & silver top to show it to me.

"Its dope."

"We know, well Sasha wanted us to give this to you to give to your cousin."Tamina cut in crossing her arms.

"Um I'm getting ready to go out for a match can I get it from you later?"I asked jumping up and down as Ryback approached us meaning the booring segment should be over soon.

"Yeah I should have thought of that better, but there is another reason we're here."Naomi said tucking the shirt into her back pocket.

"And that would be?"

"You've been getting really chumming with PCB." Naomi started

"And we wanna know why."Tamina finished.

"I've known Charlotte & Paige forever just like I've known you forever." I replied looking at Tamina who shrugged.

"Hmm interesting. Well we'll find you after the match." Naomi turned around and danced away.

"Good luck."Tamina said before following her.

Dolph and Lana sped past us angerily most likely it didn't go there way out there while shortly after a smug looking Rusev& Summer Rae passed by, Summer made sure to smile seductively at me as they went by. Ryback snorted as he stretched his arms.

"Don't pay her anymind, kid."Ryback said before turning away from me. His music started and he exited through the curtain.

* * *

 **Get Up**

"And his opponent from Boyle's Heights, California weighing in at 229 pounds, the United States Champion, Detrick Cyrus!" Lillian announced as I made my way to the ring the same way as on Raw.

The ref asked if we were both ready before ringing the bell, Ryback came at me for a stiff clothesline judging by the stiffness and power he'd put into it it was a MeatHook. I rolled out the way before getting up and dropkicking him in the back making him stumble. He clearly underestimated me and I'm going to show everyone why that is a mistake. I hit a bulldog on Ryback before covering him.

"1!" Ryback kicked out.

We both got to our feet and went into the shoulder collar lock up, as expected Ryback got the upperhand and vertical suplexed me before pulling me up and irish whipping me. I rebounded back and caught him with a headscissor sending him onto the mat when he'd sat up I hit a low drop kick to his jaw. He however didn't fall back so I had to hit a low clothesline to finally get him onto his back. I went for a leg drop but Ryback moved out the way before getting up and booting me in the chest he then pinned me.

"1!" I kicked out.

Ryback pulled me up and sent me crashing back first into the corner, he then ran at me intending for a clothesline but I much to the crowds surprise managed to toss him over myself and out on the apron. I threw a forearm but Ryback caught it before throwing one of his own followed by a shoulder block I hit a jumping spinning roundhouse kick to the side of his head and he fell off onto the arena floor. I ran the ropes and when he finally stood up dove thru connecting with a suicide divr sending him back first into the barricade. I pulled him up and rolled him back inside the ring before climbing up onto the apron. Out of nowhere Ryback lifted me up from off the apron and onto his shoulders placing me in position for his shellshock I tried to escape it but he hit it sprawling me out in the middle of the ring. He then covered me.

"1!"

"2!"

"-!" I got the shoulder up shocking everyone earning me some cheers. Ryback hoisted me up and went for another but this time I managed to counter landing behind him he turned around into a sick super kick making him stumble back so I hit him with another. I then ran the ropes and performed my springboard 450 splash knocking Ryback back to the mat. I quickly covered him.

"1!"

"2!" Ryback kicked out.

I groaned holding my neck as I began scaling the turnbuckle, I braced myself on the top rope when out of nowhere Ryback lifted me up and tossed me off. I slowly staggered to my feet as the crowd began cheering and chanting "FEED ME MORE!" knowing what was coming I ducked under his arm again turning him and spinning him around I threw him onto my shoulders quickly nailing the DKO sending the Powerhouse to the mat in a slump. I quickly dove onto him for the cover.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Get Up**

"Your winner via pinfall The United States Champion Detrick Cyrus!" Lillian announced as the ref held up my arm. Yup this was a kick ass week, a date with Becky Lynch , beating Ryback in a champion vs Champion match and now my Paperview debut this Sunday where everyone would be coming out to support me, what could possibly go wrong?


	5. Chapter 5

**Sunday Morning**

I'm sitting at the airport sipping a XL cup of coffee seeing as I had to get out of bed 5 hours earlier than I planned on after getting to sleep around 2am since Dolph & The Usos talked me into going out.

"Detrick!" A series of voices yelled at the same time. I snapped my head over and stared wide eyed I'd been expecting mom & Chavo maybe even Katarina & Eddie but I didn't expect Aiden English & Raquel to be there too.

"Everybody." I smiled getting up being engulfed in back to back bearhugs.

"Look at you Mr. United States Champion." Raquel smiled pulling away from me.

"Nice to see you too." I replied as I began leading everyone out the airport this was going to be a long long day.

* * *

After heading back to the hotel I booked a two bedroom room so Eddie would be staying with me while Mom stayed with Chavo and Katarina & Raquel & Aiden roomed in another room. I flopped right into my bed and went back to sleep I had an appearance to make before Battleground and I wanted to get as much sleep as possible.

"Wakey wakey." Raquel said before I felt a hard thump on my back I groaned pulling the pillow over my head.

"No go away." Eddie moaned my guess is he'd been in the same position as myself.

"But its 11am and we wanna go out." Katarina said. I'm guessing she was on Eddie's back while Raquel was on mine.

"Why can't you go out together?" Eddie askes groaning before I heard his blanket be snatched off of him.

"We aren't friends, I don't like Raquel." Katarina retorted.

"I don't like Katarina either." Raquel added."We just had the same idea for once."

"Well today you will, I need to sleep before my appearance at two." I said tightening the blanket around myself to avoid Raquel taking it.

"Okay fine, but we're taking Eddie." Katarina said, I knew she was smirking. Raquel hopped off me and I poked my head out from under the pillow slightly to see them both grab one of Eddie's legs and drag him out of bed and out the room.

"Detrick help me!" Eddie yelled before I heard the door slam and I drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

I was still pretty tired but enough that I could properly function I made it to my appearance just in time thankfully. It was for the local news station to hype the paperview up alittle more last second.

"Oh we didn't know you'd be here too." Naomi smiled up at me she and Sasha had appeared from almost out of nowhere.

"I didn't know you'd be here either." I replied watching the news crew finish up the segment before ours.

"Well I guess we're all the chosen ones for the news tonight." Sasha said flipping her bright colored hair.

"You look tired? Jimmy & Jey didn't have you out all night did they?" Naomi asked.

"It wasn't them it was mostly Dolph." I replied.

"You guys can go on set now." A stagehand said.

"Sometimes I just want to bodyslam you Richard." Kelly the brunette news anchor joked at her co-worker.

"Funny you'd say that Kelly, we happen to have people who do that for a living." Richard said. "Please welcome two thirds of Team Bad Naomi & Sasha Banks and the United States Champion Detrick Cyrus."

The three of us walked out and sat down on the couch they had set up for us.

"You three are here to promote the huge Battleground Paperview tonight, right?" Kelly asked we all nodded.

"Whats it like being professional wrestlers for the WWE?" Kelly asked.

"Well for me its a dream come true, I've wanted to do this for as long as I could remember." Sasha answered first.

"Well there's really no feeling like it. Being able to perform day in and day out in front of hundreds and thousands of people all over the world, it's amazing. It's an adrenaline rush that has no comparison." I replied Richard & Kelly nod before asking more questions.

"For Naomi this is one of many paperviews but for Detrick & Sasha its their very first since they both recently joined the main roster, how does it feel?" Richard asked.

"Absolutely amazing, I'm on cloud nine. Even though we haven't actually chosen who's going to rep Team BAD in the triple threat." Sasha said

"Its pretty exciting, I'm extremely happy for Sasha. And yeah we're still working that part out it could be me, it could be Sasha or it could be Tamina you never know with us." Naomi answered.

"And Detrick?" Kelly said.

"Well I mean. .it's just one of those things that you can't really always prepare for. This is my first WWE PPV and I'm facing John Cena, the franchise of WWE. This is something you can't take lightly. But to answer your question. . .how do I feel? I feel absolutely amazing." I replied glancing over at Sasha she smiled lightly at me making me smile back.

"What do the three of you hope to accomplish in the WWE?" Kelly asked.

"I'm going to make history, I'm going to win the Intercontinental Title or the US title." Sasha said winking at me." Watch out Detrick. But the main thing I want to accomplish is to keep changing the game for Womens Wrestling."

"I want to be one of the most inspiring Divas, maybe win a few championships." Naomi said chuckling.

"That's simple . . .I want to be the absolute best wrestler that there is. I mean coming from a family like the Guerrero Family, and having to be apart of that, that's huge boots to fill. This family, is one of the many cornerstones of Lucha Libre, and is one of the most popular styles around. And for me to be apart of that family. It's a huge honor. I have to respect and uphold their legacy, but at the same time . . . .I have to make my own. And this is just the beginning." I explained

"I've gotta be the girl here and get alittle gossip who are you guys dating?" Kelly asked sitting at the edge of her seat.

"I'm actually married to Jey Uso." Naomi answered holding up her ring.

"Awww so cute." Kelly gushed.

"I'm not dating anyone." Sasha answered she glanced at me briefly before looking back to Kelly & Richard.

"Me either." I answered Kelly scrunched up her face.

"I thought you were dating Becky Lynch, there were these pictures online of you two hanging out."

"Oh no we're just friends, we've known each other for awhile now." I explained feeling Sasha & Naomi staring holes in the side of my head.

"My mistake well, we're gonna go to commercial now and when we get back we'll tell you all about this amazing luck a local woman had." Kelly said.

* * *

"Any chance you guys wanna ride back to the hotel together?" I asked scratching my neck nervously from the minute the cameras stopped rolling Sasha had been giving me the cold shoulder.

"Uh I'm not sure if thats a good idea." Naomi answered looking over at Sasha who had her head turned the other way with her arms crossed.

"I wouldn't feel right leaving you guys outside." I replied Naomi smiled lightly but Sasha didn't budge.

"Tamina is about 20 minutes away, Sash." Naomi said Sasha just shrugged.

"Sorry Detrick, I guess we're staying." Naomi said

"Are you su- " I started but Sasha cut me off.

"Don't you have alittle orange headed Lass Kicker to get back to?" Sasha asked bitterly.

"I have my family to get back to actually." I replied feeling awkward. "I'll just go I guess."

"Thanks anyway Detrick."Naomi said while Sasha went back to being silent. I got into my rental and drove off back to the hotel. The second I pulled up my family was already outside my guess was it was Katarina's creepyness mixed with Raquel's brains that had figured out when I'd be back.

"I'm shocked the girls were right, how'd your interview go baby?" Mom (Vickie) asked climbing into the passengers seat.

"It went pretty good." I answered.

"Until the blonde told Sasha about your date with Becky." Katarina cut in from the seat behind me, I fought the urge to give her the middle finger out of respect for my Mom sitting right next to me. Chavo sat in the middle seat with Eddie behind Mom and Raquel & Aiden were seated in the very back.

"You sooo caught up." Raquel & Katarina sang at the same time.

"Shut up." Eddie said although I could tell he was laughing.

"Lets just grab lunch then head to the arena, Eddie grabbed your bag." Mom said making the save I was about 30 seconds away from crashing half of the car. By the time we made it to a restaurant it was about 3:30 and thankfully I didn't have to be at the arena for atleast another 3 hours. We got seated at a large booth and we all ordered.

"So your facing John tonight huh." Mom said smiling I nodded." You nervous?"

"No I beat him before I can do it again." I replied even though you could tell I was abit nervous.

"Mi hijo Eddie le estará observando hay necesidad de estar nervioso." (My son Eddie will be watching you no need to be nervous.) Mom said rubbing my arm.

"I know." I smiled

"I have a great idea,sobrino." Chavo said.

"Well tell us." Raquel said sipping her drink.

"Instead of that flashy senton you do, you should do a frogsplash you know as a tribute." Chavo said.

"But the senton is so much cooler." Katarina said, Eddie slapped her in the back of her head.

"Its a great idea, I think I will do it." I said. We ate our meal and used the next few hours to catch up before heading off to the arena.

* * *

"No way somebodies gotta change." Katarina said glaring at me. We both changed before going to the arena but since I had on a hoodie Katarina didn't see what I had on until just now. We both had on TEAM Bad shirts (I'm guessing Naomi gave it to her back at the hotel.) with black jeans & black & white converse the only difference was my zip up hoodie and Katarina's shirt was cut up.

"Noway, I won't even be on TV in it." I argued. Katarina stomped her foot.

"Shouldn't you be wearing a Lass Kicker shirt?"

"Shouldn't you not be backstage right now?" I retorted.

"I'll go take my front row seat after I get my sign finished." She replied crossing her arms.

"Who's making you a sign and why?"I asked. And as if on cue Dolph appeared he handed Kat the sign before walking off." Does that say what I think it says? I'm touched."

"Of course, I have to support my blood and my besties." Katarina grinned one side of the sign was black with gold lettering " Viva La Raza" the other side was black & pink saying "Beautiful & Dangerous"

"They are not your besties." I laughed Katarina shrugged.

"You should go talk to Sasha." Katarina said pointing over my shoulder, Sasha was in her own world writing something on the wrist of her gear. "I'll go grab Eddie and we'll be front row on the right side you won't be able to miss that Team Bella shirt Eddie's wearing." Katarina gave me a quick hug and walked off. I took a deep breath and walked over to Sasha at first she didn't notice me.

"I am not afraid, I was born to do this." I read her wristlet outloud she looked up at me and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" Sasha said avoiding eye contact.

"Whats the matter with you?" I asked.

"You really wanna know?" She asked glancing at my shirt for a second before glaring at me.

"Yes Sasha I want to know."

"The fact that you went out with _her_ of all people, I thought we clicked or something and your running around with my ex-friends Becky & Charlotte. Whats next you gonna date Summer now? I would wish you good luck but you don't deserve it I hope Cena snatches you bald." Sasha said with each word getting louder and louder before storming off leaving me looking confused.

"Don't mind her." Naomi said from beside me I had been so preoccupied with Sasha I didn't notice her come over."She just actually really likes you and it hurt her to hear you went out on a date with Becky."

"I didn't think she'd care." I replied still looking the way Sasha had gone.

"Of course not, even though you already knew she liked you." Naomi said tapping her light up boot." I'm the one who told your cousin it was okay to tell you."

"So what should I do?"

"What you should do is get ready for your match unless your auditioning to be the fourth member of Team BAD which I doubt." Naomi joked." I'll deal with Sasha focus on your match, Sasha needs to be focused on hers."

"Thanks Naomi." I replied she shrugged and walked off while I went to go change. After changing into my gear and I headed out to catering for a second mostly just to take a walk to calm down the last second nerves.

"D!" I heard Raquel call from a table not to far with me, she sat with Summer Rae I forgot the two of them were friends during her NXT run.

"Yeah?" I asked jogging over to them.

"You still look nervous take a walk with me." Raquel said before flashing a smile to Summer."I'll be back in a few minutes."

Raquel got up and grabbed my hand leading me off to an empty part of the corridor I looked at in confusion when she stopped in front of me.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"You remember when we were little and Mom & Dad use to take us on the road?" Raquel asked I nodded not knowing where this was going."Before everyone of Dad's matches I use to bless him, he use to say it made him feel so much better out there."

"Really?"

"Yes now be quiet." Raquel smiled. "ln nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti." (In the name of the father, and of the son , and of the holy ghost.) She dragged her finger across my nose to my cheeks and then to my forehead.

* * *

My music played as I made my way to the ring the crowd popped tremendously for me as I held my title up. Just as Katarina said my Family was seated in the very first row to the right, Eddie's bright red Team Bella shirt along with Kat's sign made it easier to see them too. Raquel held one too hers read "La Familia". I stopped and hugged Mom and the girls as Chavo & Eddie patted me on the back, I took off my shirt and handed it to alittle boy who was sitting right beside Mom before entering the ring.

"The following is a singles bout set for one fall and is for the United States Championship." Lillian announced pausing briefly for the crowd.

"Introducing the challenger first from West Newbury, Massachusetts weighing in at 251 pounds, John Cena!" Lillian announced John did his finger taunt thing and some of the crowd booed while some cheered.

"And his opponent he is the current United States Champion, from Boyle Heights, California weighing in at 226 pounds, Detrick Cyrus!" Lillian announced. I held up my championship and got a nice size pop from the crowd. I handed the US championship over to the ref and he passed it off to a stagehand before motioning for the bell.

We went into the lock up with John getting the upperhand taking me down with a headlock takedown. I got to my feet and hit a clothesline on him knocking him down. I kicked him in the sides a few times before he got up. I ran the ropes and he tried for a clothesline of his own but I ducked him and caught him with a superkick right on the jaw, he stumbled back a few steps so I hit him with another making him go down this time. I hit the ropes for a springboard moonsault but he rolls out the way making me crash chest first to the mat. He rolls me over and covers me.

"1!" I kicked out.

John pulls me up and goes for an alabama slam but I managed to counter it with a sunset flip, I hit a legdrop before pulling him up and whipping him into the corner. I go for a clothesline but he elbows me in the face making me stumble back a bit. He then hits the ropes and takes me down with a springboard stunner. John goes to pull me up but I kicked him in the side of the head before pulling him into an inside cradle.

"1!"

"2!" John kicks out.

We both get to our feet at the same time. I run the ropes again and go for a running hurricarana but John catches me and hits me with a spin-out powerbomb. He then begins to do his U Can't See Me taunt above my head signalling for the 5-knuckle shuffle. He runs the ropes and comes back preparing to hit it but I rolled out the way before hitting a stiff kick to Cena's face. I then hit the ropes again and land a springboard 450 splash before covering Cena.

"1!"

"2!" Cena kicks out.

I pull Cena up and send him to the turnbuckle again, I run and hit a huge big boot to his face making him fall down. I roll him over and climb the turnbuckle, pointing at the sky I say "This is for you" and go for the Frogsplash I hook John's legs.

"1!"

"2!" Cena kicks out.

I groan in frustration and pull Cena up but he out of nowhere hits an AA he then covers me.

"1!"

"2!" I kick out, I hear the crowd going crazy while Cena looks at me in disbelief he pulls me up and goes for another but I wiggle my way off his shoulders and lift him onto mine without hesitation I hit the DKO (Fireman's Carry Into a Roundhouse Kick) I quickly cover him.

"1!"

"2!" John kicks out.

I pull John up and toss him over the top rope but he lands on the apron, I go to forearm him off but he hits a shoulderblock before trying to reenter the ring, I hit a knee to the side of his head making him go limp for a second. I then hit the ropes behind me and spear him from the apron to the outside the both of us land on the floor hard in front of my family who are all screaming at me to get up. The ref gets to the count of 7 by the time we both reenter the ring.

We then start to trade blows, when Cena did it the crowd booed when I hit him they cheered. I shoved Cena away and hit a jumping corkscrew Roundhouse kick (613) catching Cena off guard sending him to the mat. I start to roll him over for the Boyle's Heights stretch (Lasso in el Paso) but John kicks me off. He gets up and sends me into the ropes, I rebound back and jump over him I rebound again and he catches me with a spinebuster before going for the five knuckle shuffle again, this time he succeeds. He then pins me.

"1!"

"2!" I kick out.

The whole crowd is on the edge of their seats now, John locks the STF in on me I slowly start to drag the two of us to the ropes but he lets it go pulls me back and relocks it in. I start dragging us again and this time I reach the ropes before Cena can drag me back. I roll outside the ring to get myself together but thats short lived Cena comes out after me. He pulls me up and rolls me back into the ring before sliding in himself. He pulls me up and goes for a vertical suplex but I counter and land on my feet behind him, I spin him around and hit him with suplexs of my own in the form of the three amigos. I drag Cena closer to the ropes and scale the turnbuckle again. I perform the frogsplash again and hook both the legs.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Invincible - MGK**

"Your winner and still the United States Champion, Detrick Cyrus!" Eden announced as the ref handed me my title. I celebrated in the ring for a second before rolling out the ring and celebrating with my family.

* * *

 **WWE APP EXCLUSIVE POST- BATTLEGROUND INTERVIEW**

"Joining me at this time the United States Champion, Detrick Cyrus. Tonight you've done what nobody has been able to do you not only beat John Cena for the championship but you always defeated him here tonight to retain it, do you feel like you've silenced the people who think you're win was just a fluke?" Jojo asked.

"I told everyone when I came here that I wasn't someone to be taken lightly. I knew my win wasn't a fluke, and now everyone else knows it too." I smirked before looking at the camera. I was dressed back in the clothes I had on before my match. "Well let's just say that tomorrow night, I'm gunna make a statement that's gunna shock everyone." I then walked off feeling extremely confident in what I was going to do tomorrow night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Monday Morning**

I was chilling in my room with Chavo & Eddie when I heard loud banging on the door. Eddie & Chavo both shot me a look that said "You get it." I groaned before getting up and glancing out the peephole. I couldn't see who it was but the bright pink hair gave me an idea. I opened the door and Sasha stood in front of me.

"Hi." She said looking down at her heeled boots.

"Hi." I replied.

"So you gonna invite me in?" Sasha asked finally looking up.

"Uh sure, come in." I replied stepping out the way so she could enter, I then shut the door behind her. Leading her back into the livingroom she smiled slightly at Eddie but then gawked at Chavo.

"My cousin Chavo." I said forgetting for a second that she'd obviously knew that.

"I know. I just didn't expect for him to be here." Sasha smiled

"She's about to mark out." Eddie laughed. I shot him a look and hs nodded." Lets go see what Raquel's doing." Eddie and Chavo then left leaving Sasha staring at Chavo's back as he left. We then took a seat on the couch.

"Sorry, I fangirled for a second." Sasha replied sheepishly." But you won't tell anyone about that."

"It'll stay between us, although Eddie might not keep it a second." I joked."But you wanted to talk right?"

"Yeah after the show I ran into Vickie and she kind of talked to me about you." Sasha said."I'm guessing Katarina told her."

"Probably. But what she say?" I asked.

"I was fangirling for the first part but I did catch the end she told me that I should have been straight forward with you I shouldn't be too upset you didn't catch on to my flirting, you've got alot going on." She explained.

"Katarina did tell me, when I talked to Nao the other day she said she told her to. But I figured it was just Kat being Kat and didn't think much of it." I explained. Sasha went wide eyed and started rapidly texting on her phone.

"I'm gonna kil Naomi." She muttered.

"So where should we go from here?" I asked she looked back up at me and smirked.

"I'm in room 210 pick me up in a hour."Sasha said getting up and letting herself out the room. I went to my bag and started going through it, after finding what I was looking for I smiled satisfied. I pulled out a black T shirt with myself & Eddie on it from ROH and a pair of black jeans.

* * *

"So my cousins took my rental." I said the minute Sasha opened the door. She laughed lightly and shrugged.

"Nao & Tamina took ours too, guess we're going somewhere close." Sasha said putting on a pair of sunglasses.

"Raquel said something about there being a park down the street?" I said.

"That actually sounds good, I haven't been to a park in years." Sasha smiled shutting her hotel room door.

"Yeah me either." I said absentmindedly as we began walking to the elevator.

"So hows Becky?" Sasha asked distastefully as we stepped inside the elevator.

"I don't know." I shrug looking over at her she smiled smugly.

"Smart answer."

* * *

 **RAW**

I went over what I was going to say in my head for the 90th time, when I say I want to make a statement I really meant it. I was wearing black jeans and a pair of black timberland boots paired with my very first WWE shirt it was a black short sleeved shirt with Boyle's Height Badass in red, and yellow letters. I had my title on my shoulder and clutched my microphone tightly watching the monitor near the gorilla.

"Ay Detrick!" Paige called from behind me. I slowly turned around and smiled at Paige before focusing back on Ryback's match. "Whatcha doin?"

"Waiting." I replied I saw her nod out the corner of my eyes.

"Whats going on with you and Bex?"

"Nothing." I replied. Finally I heard Fandango's music playing meaning he'd beaten Ryback and their match was over. A few seconds later both guys came through the curtain. Once the commercial break ends they hit my music Invincible by MGK and I make my way to the ring. The crowd cheers tremendously at me I chuckle as I wait for them to quiet a bit.

"So last night I did what alot of people thought wouldn't be possible for one guy to pull off twice, beating Cena." I said as the crowd started chanting Cena sucks. "And here I am still your reinging United States Champion but I feel like I could do mo-"

 **Fight**

I stopped talking and stared up at the stage as Kevin Owens made his way down carrying his NXT Championship on his shoulder and a microphone in the other hand. I looked at him confused as he slid into the ring.

"Kevin, nice to see you. But what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to congratulate you." Kevin replied holding out his hand, I reached out to take it but he ended up whipping me into the ropes and hitting me with his pop up powerbomb. He then madd sure to stomp on my championship while holding up his own briefly before going to pull me up again. I heard the crowd roar again before somebody tossed Kevin out the ring I looked up to see Eddie holding his hand out to me.

"Signed my papers this morning cuzzo." Eddie smirked as he helped me up, the two of us stood side by side while Owens retreated.

* * *

"Can I talk to you two?" Jojo asked with a camera following her we both nodded as she smiled."My guests at this time the United States Champion Detrick Cyrus and new WWE Superstar Eddie Styles! Welcome."

"Thank you Jojo." Eddie wiggled his eyebrows flirting.

"Now that you've got your long time tag partner here what are you guys gonna do?" Jojo asked.

"Have each others backs as much as possible maybe win a few titles, you know the usual." I repliee while Eddie nodded.

"And flirt with the Divas."

"Well he'll do that." I corrected laughing.

"Any words for Kevin Owens?" Jojo asked.

"If he wants to mess with D, then he's gotta mess with E." Eddie said beating on his chest, I shook my head at him and turned back to Jojo.

"If he wants a fight then he's got one."

* * *

"So your offically a WWE Superstar now like seriously?" Raquel asked from the backseat as I drove everybody back to the Airport to head home.

"Thats not fair." Katarina whined pouting.

"Jealousy is just love & hate at the same time, Kat." Eddie teased earning a slap on the arm from Mom.

"No one likes a show off." Chavo chuckled.

"Its a good thing I'm not Dolph Ziggler than." Eddie said getting another slap this time in the back of the head from everyone.

"We do not speak of that name." Raquel said with everyone saying yeah.

"But Detricks friends with him!" Eddie said everyone shrugged.

"Why do you all have to sound like kids everytime I'm driving." I asked pulling into the Airport parking lot.

"Its fun to annoy you when your drive." Raquel said as everyone jumped out one at a time. I got out to help Mom with her bags.

"Next time you all driving yourselves." I said shaking my head and walking them inside.


	7. Chapter 7

"We're live with one of WWE's newest rising stars he's a third generation Superstar , Detrick Cyrus." Jericho said." And now we're finally going to get the scoop on him."

"Hey Chris, and hey everybody." I replied into the headset it was an honor to be a guest on the Talk is Jericho podcast and I was extremely happy about it.

"I did a little bit of research on you before you came on and I found out you're apart of the Guerrero family, what was that like?" Chris asked.

"It was really kind of a challenge. I mean it was literally growing up being the black sheep of the family. I mean yeah like Eddie and Vickie, and even Chavo accepted me right off the bat but everyone else .you know it kind of took a while. But now when I think of family and those closest to me te Guerrero's come to mind. And I would like to think that in the 18 years I've known them, they consider me the same, whether I'm blood or not." I explained after thinking over my choice in words carefully.

"I've also heard you dated your sister Raquel briefly, how did that happen ?" Chris asked making me chuckle briefly.

"Well that's a funny story,like technically we were "family" but it really wasn't like we acted like brother and sister. Like we were close but at that time, I saw her more as a friend and you know with some friends you start to develop crushes and we attempted to date, but in the end it just really didn't work out and we became closer as family. Although we sometimes joke about it, like the stupid things we did when we're together that way" I replied with a small smile.

"Are you dating anyone now?"

"You had to ask that one man, Uh currently.I wouldn't really say I'm dating anyone but you know my situation so like it's complicated." I responded hoping my choice in words didn't get me killed later on.

"What was the moment when you realized you wanted to be a professional wrestler?"Chris asked.

"Honestly,it was before I was a little kid, I realized I did. When I was 3,4 I remember watching events in Mexico, AAA, CMLL, and watching WWE on TV and it just, I just knew when I was little kid, when I grew up., that is what I wanted to be, a professional wrestler. Of course, you know I graduated high school and college with a degree in business management, you know to be prepared."

"Its always great to have a plan A and plan B. But whats your favorite match ?"

"My favorite match in WWE history. Hmmm, you know Chris I've seen and been in so many matches that it's pretty much almost impossible for me to ask that one...you know I've seen them all so to say I have a favorite would be I probably think my favorite would be considered the Kurt Angle vs Brock Lesnar WM20 match. You know to see a big man do a highflying move like that and miss it, but still continue is incredible. I've seen people take bumps like that and get sidelined for months. And I've taken bumps like that so it was pretty intense. But yeah I probably think that was one of my all time favorites." I smiled fondly.

"Who was your biggest inspiration?" Chris asked

"Honestly and it's so ironic when I was a kid, before I was even adopted by him, Eddie was one of favorites, and considering like he was my dad after I already decided that I wanted to be like him made it even more mind blowing."

"Now you have two famous cousins trying to make their own marks too. Eddie Styles signed with the WWE in secret and made his debut not too long ago aiding you." Chris said pausing. " And your other cousin Katarina had a highly praised match up with Mia Yim at Shimmer not too long ago too."

"Eddie and Katrina. You know it's funny. They're the only blood family I'm close with. They're like siblings actually more than cousins. I love them to death and you know without them, I would've have had the big success that I've had in wrestling. They're like that family who you know you just need to be better. I love them and we've been like a cohesive unit since the first day we met"

"Thats all the time we have for now, nice chatting with you Detrick." Chris finished.

* * *

I'm on my way back to Eddie and I's hotel room tomorrow was RAW and I wanted to get some rest I decided to call out Kevin and Eddie would be having his debut match against Tyler Breeze so yeah pretty exciting.

"Cyrus." A british voice growled behind me, I froze up for a second before turning to face her.

"Paige, hey." I smiled looking around.

"Don't hey me, I'm mad at you mister." Paige said poking me in the chest." You have a great time with Becky and then stop talking to her to talk to Sasha."

"Its not like that." I say trying to defend myself

"Oh right, its just complicated right now." Paige said with an eye roll." All I know is my friend is upset and I'm mad."

"I'm sorry." I say rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yeah, well you need to fix this. Now!" Paige said before turning on her heel. I took a deep breath and walked into my hotel room. I couldn't dwell on this right now,I needed to stay focused on tomorrow no matter what.


End file.
